


After the End: Reunion

by Dribbon



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dribbon/pseuds/Dribbon
Summary: Everyone comes to Rogelio's restaurant to catch up on old times.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Entratpa

Catra and Adora were the first to arrive at _Rogelio’s_ , minutes after the doors were unlocked. The morning light trickled through the small windows into the modest restaurant. They waved to Rogelio through the window into the kitchen as they sat at the corner table. It was a large circle surrounded by a U-shaped seat. A dozen people could sit there, if they were friendly. Catra sat at an edge. Adora knew she didn’t like to be pressed in among a crowd, even when they all knew each other.

Kyle was still preparing the tables for the day. The restaurant was small; apparently Rogelio preferred a place they could run without a lot of extra staff. He wanted it to be intimate, or so Kyle said. No one else could understand Rogelio at all, and Adora had a feeling Kyle was guessing most the time.

“So, this is it,” Adora said with a sigh, “I’m surprised how long it’s been already. Everyone’s gone their separate ways.”

Catra laughed. “You talk to these nerds all the time! We were with Bow and Glimmer _yesterday_!”

Adora smiled. “You’re right, it’s just… different when we’re not all together.”

They saw Entrapta outside the window. She was idly looking at her watch. Catra banged on the window, making Entrapta jump. She smiled at them and Adora waved for her to come inside.

“Come on, Entrapta! It’s good to see you!” 

“It’s good to see you too. I wasn’t sure I was supposed to come in since the invitation is set for a few minutes from now.”

“Entrapta, you are always welcome to join us, no matter the time,” Adora said.

Catra whispered in Adora’s ear. 

“Entrapta, you are always welcome to join us, so long as we are not in our bedroom. Or the art room. Or our gym. In fact, just make sure to knock, OK?”

Entrapta nodded brightly. “Have we ordered?”

They called Kyle over to the table. He already had their drinks prepared. It was barely necessary to order, since Rogelio always started to prepare their usuals as soon as he saw them enter.

“So, is Hordak coming?” Adora asked, trying to sound casual.

Entrapta looked serious. “No. We’re done. All that time we were working together, he was trying to kill everyone in Etheria!”

Adora choked on her coffee. “Wha- bu- but we told you that!”

“I’m pretty sure you didn’t. You told me my experiments were dangerous, but everyone knows that exploration has danger! It was fun working in Hordak’s lab, but if I had known he was such a bad person, I would have found somewhere else.”

“You were developing weapons for his army!” Catra yelled.

“You were working for him too! And then I developed weapons for the princesses! How was I supposed to know you were the good guys?”

Adora looked uncertain. “I’m sure we must have said-”

“Nope! Anyway, if you knew all this, why were you being nice to him lately? Why didn’t you put him in prison?” asked Entrapta

“You can’t just put anyone in prison because they did bad things!” Adora said.

“Yes I can.” Entrapta said, “I’m a princess. I’m in charge of Dryl. Just like how you imprisoned Shadow Weaver, remember?”

Catra leaned over the table, “Wait a second. Yes you _can_ … or yes you _did_?”

“Oh I did." Entrapta said, "He’s in Dryl’s prison right now. I think I remembered to tell the bots to feed him…” Entrapta said, putting her hand to her chin.

“You put your boyfriend in prison!”

“Boyfriend?” Entrapta said, confused, “Who? Hordak?” Entrapta laughed so hard and for such a long time Rogelio came out from the kitchen to see what was wrong. “Why in the world would I date him? All we did was some science work, and he wasn’t even a good scientist! Adora, do you date everyone that you practice… magic punching with?”

“Is that all you think I do? Magic punching?” Adora said, half-indignant.

“You do a lot of it,” Catra purred, “and come to think of it, you’ve practiced magic punching with me, and you’ve practiced with Glimmer…”

Adora blushed furiously and looked away. “Look, you guys know I do more than punch things?”

“Sure you do,” Catra said with a huge grin, “Sometimes you use a sword.”

Adora laughed and started to wrestle Catra, who nimbly slipped out of the seat. She stuck out her tongue at Adora before being distracted by something out the window. “Someone else is out there,” she said.

“Oh yeah!” Entrapta said, “Wrong Hordak is my new lab assistant. He wasn’t on the invitation, so we thought he might have to wait outside.”

Catra rolled her eyes, “This is ridiculous.” She went out to bring him inside. 

Adora leaned over and whispered, “Just to be clear, you’re not dating him, are you?”

“Why does everyone assume I’m dating someone just because I’ve been working with them?” Entrapta asked, “Wrong Hordak is good at learning lab work, but he’s just a friend.”

Catra dragged Wrong Hordak to the table.

“By the way,” Entrapta continued, “Isn’t it bad to call him ‘Wrong Hordak’? He’s his own person, and there’s nothing wrong with him that I can tell!”

Wrong Hordak’s eyes misted over. “That’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever said about me.” 

Catra and Adora shared a significant look and nodded. 

“Wrong Hordak, we realize it’s not right to call you that,” Adora said, “Since Hordak, the original Hordak, is in prison for war crimes, we thought it might be good if we just call you Hordak now, and call him something like, ‘Criminal Hordak’, you know.”

Wrong Hordak was positively beaming at the attention. “While I do appreciate the offer, I don’t want to be named after a war criminal at all. Maybe a different name entirely would be better?”

Catra hummed in agreement. “Good point. Kyle! Get over here!” 

Kyle ran to the table from the kitchen. 

“Kyle, from now on, Wrong Hordak is Kyle, and your name is Hordak.”

“Aw, man.”


	2. Scorfuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's been going on in the Fright Zone?

Appetizers arrived, and the recently renamed Kyle and Wrong Hordak went to the other side of the restaurant to talk. 

“Maybe we’re the wrong ones to say this,” Adora said through a mouthful of food, “but isn’t it technically possible that Hordak only wanted to subjugate and enslave everyone on Etheria? He didn’t necessarily want to kill everyone, right? After all, he didn’t kill us,” she hugged Catra close. 

“He just made us child soldiers under a supervisor that threatened to murder us,” Catra said, rolling her eyes.

Entrapta nodded as she carefully divided her appetizers with her knife. “That was my thought while I worked for him: ‘This is just a war for control of the planet.’ When you want something enough, it’s easy to look away from what you don’t want to think about.” Her voice was getting quieter. “None of us knew that Horde Prime even existed, and we certainly didn’t know that he routinely wiped out planets and used mind control to create a kind of slavery worse than death. No one knew. Other than Hordak. He knew.” Entrapta had slumped deeply into her seat, her head was almost level with the table. “Sorry everyone,” she whispered, “I’ve been thinking about this a lot.” 

Adora smiled tightly. “It’s OK,” she said, “we’ve all been thinking about the past.” Catra pressed her body against Adora’s side and purred. They sat and ate in silence for a time.

“Oh!” Entrapta said, “speaking of the past, did you know the Fright Zone wasn’t always a technologically dysfunctional wasteland? It seems obvious in hindsight, but we found out that-” Entrapta suddenly looked to the window. Something had just gone by. “There they are now! They can tell you all about it!” She looked expectantly to the door.

Nothing happened. 

“I’m Kyle again!” Kyle called from the other end of the restaurant, shaking Wrong Hordak’s hand.

“No one asked!” Catra shouted back, “We’re doing something here, read the room!”

They continued to watch the door in silence.

“I could have sworn I saw Scorp-” Entrapta began as the door finally opened. Scorpia and Perfuma stepped in, all smiles. 

“Sorry we’re late!” Perfuma said, “something… came up.” Adora could see black stains on Perfuma’s lips and cheeks, and Scorpia’s lipstick was smeared. She decided not to ask why they had taken so long to enter the restaurant.

“What took you so long out there?” Entrapta asked as she scooted down the long seat to make space for the couple. Scorpia was blushing like a sunset.

Adora elbowed her gently. “You heard her, something came up!” She said.

Entrapta looked between Adora and the couple. “Okay!” she said, losing interest.

“So,” Catra said, “How’s the Fright Zone?”

Scorpia beamed. “You know, it’s a big job, but Perfuma makes it all possible. Without her, I don’t know if we could ever clean it all up!”

Perfuma smiled and patted Scorpia’s arm. “I’ve never known anyone with as much positive energy as you, Scorpia. Of course you could.” She turned serious. “Bringing nature back to the Fright Zone is very hard on the plants, the amount of pollution there is just terrible! But we just have to think about how it will be when it’s all over, right?” She put on a strained smile.

“Right!” Scorpia said, “and we’ve accomplished so much already! Between you and me, and the volunteers from the Fright Zone and Plumeria, we must have started work on, I don’t know…”

Entrapta leaned in. “According to the latest survey, you’re at nearly one percent!”

“See?” Scorpia said, putting on a brave face, “nearly there! We’ll have the Fright Zone fixed during our lifetime! Probably. By the way, Entrapta, I can’t thank you enough for all the help you’ve been. Hacking into the records of my family from before the war, I thought they were all destroyed!” She spread her arms wide and smiled. “I’ve learned so much about my heritage!” 

“It was just a matter of figuring out the language of computers from that age.” Entrapta explained, “It was fun to figure it out. That old tech is pretty stubborn!” She winked at Catra and Adora, who didn’t know what to make of it.

“We’re all thankful for your help, Entrapta,” Adora said, “Scorpia, it must have been so exciting to find out about your family! Could you tell us something?”

Scorpia’s smile disappeared as she looked down to the table. “Well, honestly? I’ve mostly learned that everything the Horde told me was a lie. Why did I believe my grandpa just gave away our kingdom? Then he and my moms just conveniently disappear? I can’t believe I was so stupid!” She smacked her pincer into the table with a crack, causing all the plates to jump. She buried her face in her arms as Perfuma pet her back. “All our culture, all our history, almost wiped out! Those records are all we have! And I worked for him!”

Perfuma made soothing noises. “It’s OK, Scorpia. Thank you for sharing.” She turned to the others. “We’ve been working on expressing our feelings. Catra, my offer to show you some meditation techniques still stands, by the way.”

Catra looked at Scorpia’s hunched mass and quickly looked away. “I don’t know…” she mumbled. 

Adora grabbed Catra’s hand under the table. “I’m sure we would love it.” she said.

Perfuma continued. “Scorpia’s right, the Fright Zone will never be the way it was before, but in a way, that’s an opportunity. We can make something new! A new fusion of their culture and Plumeria’s!” She paused, as though realizing what she just said. “I might as well tell you,” she said, leaning over the table and whispering, “We’re making it official, we’re going to join our kingdoms and be queens together!” She hummed excitedly. Scorpia lifted her head and nodded, clearly drained by emotion.

“Congratulations!” Adora said, as Catra mumbled something in approval. “Does that mean you’re going to-”

“Yes!” Perfuma said, “It seemed like today would be the perfect day, right?” She produced a flower in her palm and handed it to Adora. “I can’t thank you enough for inviting all of us, this is exactly what we all needed.”

When Entrapta explained that she had imprisoned Hordak, Scorpia looked uncomfortable. “Sure, he did a lot of bad things, but we put people in prison because they’re dangerous, not to punish them for their past. After all, if we put everyone in prison for being on the wrong side of the war, most of us would be there.” She tapped her pincer on the table anxiously. “Hordak was a victim of Horde Prime just like the rest of us. It would have been nice if he had joined the good guys twenty years ago instead of thirty seconds before the end of the war, but either way, he’s on our side now.”

Entrapta looked confused. “I’m just trying to do what’s right. He hurt all those people, shouldn’t we do something about it?”

“We can’t make you release him,” Adora said, “but is this something you want to do, or something you think you’re supposed to do? What do you really think about Hordak?”

“I like him… I mean, I liked him, before I realized his real plans. I shouldn’t still like him now, right?” Entrapta stared into the corner. “I was surprised when he turned up at Dryl. But where else would he go? Of course, he fell into a trap. When I found him in there, he wasn’t mad, he was just… sad, I think. He said he wouldn’t beg for freedom.” She looked to Adora. “Should I let him go? Should I give him over to Mermista?”

Adora flinched at the idea of Hordak being delivered to Mermista. 

“He might be better off in prison,” Catra said. The room was silent save for the distant sound of Rogelio’s cooking.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, feel free to shoot me an idea here or on my twitter, I'm always looking for inspiration.


End file.
